1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an electronic device equipped with a securing member to which an anti-theft wire is secured.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2008-65437 discloses an anti-theft device which locks the security slot of a device via a T-shaped shaft. This anti-theft device is also known as Kensington lock, and is used to secure a notebook personal computer comprising a main body unit and a display unit. The anti-theft device includes a locking wire containing a T-shaped shaft, a security slot provided on a housing of the main body unit and to which the T-shaped shaft is hooked, a recording medium detachably attached in an opening portion of the housing, a shutter provided for the opening portion and a locking bar which engages with the shutter. The shutter is provided to be pivotable on the housing so as to open the opening portion to the outside or tightly closing the opening portion. The security slot is provided at a central portion of a side surface of the main body unit.
In this anti-theft device, when the locking wire is secured to the security slot, the T-shaped shaft is rotated. As the T-shaped shaft is rotated, the locking bar is engaged with the shutter or disengaged therefrom. In this manner, it is possible to prevent not only the main body of the device bet also the recording medium from being stolen.
In recent years, in the field of mobile information terminals and notebook personal computers, there is an increasing demand of thinning and reducing in size of the devices. Here, if the security slot is provided at the center portion of the side surface of the main body unit as in the above-described conventional anti-theft device, the main body unit cannot be thinned further from a certain thickness in the improvement process of thinning the main body unit due to the fact that the height of the security slot limits the improvement. Under these circumstances, the above-described conventional anti-theft device is no longer able to meet the recent demand of thinning and reducing the size of the electronic device, but it is still susceptible to improvements.